Tu rugido causa dolor en mi pecho
by Firemeetgasoline
Summary: Sin máscaras, sin títulos, solo ellos. Continuación del doujinshi "Tu rugido causa dolor en mi pecho" que no me pertenece.


Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".

* * *

Aquel mundo de hipócritas en el que vivía consideraba a Levi como la cabra más fuerte del cuento con el que él normalmente se quedaba dormido.

Ella no lo veía como la pieza clave en un estúpido juego de ajedrez en el que a los únicos que sacrificaban eran a los peones. Para Hanji, Levi no era más que un hombre, un hombre al que amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie.

La mujer de pelo castaño se encontraba despierta y un poco desconcertada, le bastó con mirar el techo para darse cuenta de que estaba recostada en su cama. Su cuerpo dolía de tal forma que sentía que un solo movimiento la rompería en mil pedazos, pero entonces sintió un dolor más profundo mas este no era físico. Aquel dolor provenía de su pecho, se sentía emocionalmente rota al recordar lo acontecido. El estúpido enano se había sacrificado.

Malditas fueran su amabilidad y su fuerza, admiraba y destetaba aquellas cualidades suyas. Hasta ese entonces nunca se había considerado una persona egoísta pero en esos instantes deseaba haber dejado el futuro de la humanidad en un segundo plano, dejándolos a ella y al fuerte soldado como prioridad.

Al igual que sus huesos, su corazón se hallaba roto pero a diferencia de estos este jamás sanaría, ya que la única persona capaz de curarlo no se encontraba con ella. Las emociones no esperaron más y se manifestaron en pequeñas gotas de agua salada que descendían por sus mejillas. Necesitaba desahogarse, romperlo todo, enloquecer…

Grito desde lo más recóndito de su ser, al hacerlo su cuerpo dolió, sin embargo, agradeció aquel dolor, puesto que así su mente ignoraba por momentos el dolor que significaba afrontar la realidad, una realidad sin él.

"¿Por qué?" Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso y huyo con ella dejando atrás las máscaras y las mentiras?

El soldado más fuerte y la soldado más inteligente, ellos no habían pedido ser nombrados así, ninguno de los dos quería esos títulos, pues marcaban de una u otra manera sus destinos.

Ambos pretendían colaborar con la exterminación total de los titanes para brindarles a las futuras generaciones un lugar tranquilo en el que vivir, a ninguno de los dos le importaba perder la vida por esa causa, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta de que los titanes no eran el único peligro para la humanidad. Las personas constituían la mayor amenaza para ellas mismas. Por ello, decidieron que harían hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir y así no solo poder acabar con la podredumbre de las murallas, sino también para poder labrarse una vida juntos.

¿Ese idiota no se había dado cuenta de que sin él no había futuro juntos?

Enamorarse de él no fue tan difícil, pero darse cuenta de que aquello era amor sí que lo fue. No fue hasta que él la arrinconara contra la pared de su dormitorio y le asestara un beso en los labios cuando comprendió que había caído de lleno en el embrujo a la que la mayoría llamaba amor.

-¿A dónde te has ido Levi?- preguntó en un susurro.-Llámame cuatro ojos de mierda, llámame como quieras, pero vuelve a llamarme.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti, maníaco de la limpieza?" Pensó a la vez que sentía una cantidad exagerada de agua brotar de sus ojos. Un amargo y agobiante nudo se formó en su garganta, que se encontraba irritada de tanto jadear en lamentos.

Ese pequeño gruñón era capaz de provocar en ella mil y una sensaciones, era capaz de derretirla con su mirada seria y gris, de embelesarla con su voz, de cautivarla con su aroma, de sumergirla en el mayor de los éxtasis al sentir sus caricias y de sentir arder su piel cada vez que sus labios la tocaban; ahora experimentaba una nueva sensación: tormento.

¿No podría todo ser un jodido sueño? Quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, quería despojarse de todo el dolor, de todo lo que implicaba pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento, de todo cuanto no tuviese que ver con él.

Lo único que quería era a Levi.

Para ellos, él no era más que una gota en el océano, pero, para ella el océano no se encontraba completo sin aquella gota.

...

-Ahhhhhhh- rugió Levi.

Sabía que dolería, aquel rugido de guerra les dolería a ambos.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que Hanji realmente deseaba.

Él le había dicho que haría lo que pudiese para evitar que llorase o gritase pero a su pesar no podría evitar aquellas situaciones.

Debía luchar por los caídos, por ella, después de todo ¿no era él el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

Cogió el equipo de maniobras 3D y se lo lanzó a uno de los titanes mientras gritaba para que los otros seres le hicieran caso, así podría distraerlos de forma que no hicieran daño a Hanji.

Hanji, su estúpida cuatro ojos, la única capaz de desquiciarlo y encandilarlo a la vez con su excéntrica forma de ser. Después de la perdida de Isabel y Farlan, Hanji había logrado que su corazón se arriesgará a volver a sentir lo que era coger cariño a alguien en un lugar en el que no podías asegurar el porvenir de un mañana.

Esa desaliñada mujer era de las pocas personas (por no decir única) en las que realmente creía, a ella le había confiado sus debilidades, ante ella se había derrumbado, le había revelado su verdadera esencia. El amor que sentía por esa mujer iba más allá de lo físico; el uno al otro se habían mostrado tal y como eran, sin nombres, sin títulos, tan solo ellos, complementándose mutuamente.

Una vez los titanes le habían hecho caso, empezó a correr incluso con la pierna rota. Le dolía, sí, pero era un dolor que pasaba casi desapercibido, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en alejar a aquellos monstruos de su cuatro ojos.

Recordó entonces el primer beso de ambos, en un principio lo había hecho para que la científica parase su verborrea pero después se había dejado llevar por la calidez que le brindaba el contacto con la boca de ella, entremezclando así sus alientos hasta fundirse el uno con el otro.

Tras aquel beso descubrió que necesitaba más de la investigadora, algo más que un mero contacto físico. Y cuando obtuvo aquello que tanto necesitaba sintió que un vacío dentro de él se volvía a llenar.

En su camino, mientras huía de los titanes, se topó con un equipo de maniobras que parecía servir, como pudo se acomodó aquel equipo, con lo que su huida se volvió un poco más fácil.

A su memoria vino entonces otro de los dulces momentos que había compartido con su sucia cuatro ojos, el momento en el que ambos habían proclamado que se pertenecían. Aquel día ella se había entregado a él y él a ella, habían hecho el amor sellando un pacto no solo con sus cuerpos sino también con sus almas y aquellas dos palabras que ambos habían pronunciado tras culminar el acto.

"Siempre juntos" se habían dicho y volvieron a rendirse a las caricias del otro hasta caer rendidos en un tierno abrazo.

Joder, quería estar con ella, quería seguir viendo aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de vida y emoción. A través de esos bellos ojos era capaz de discernir entre las sonrisas de la investigadora, algunas veces realmente joviales y otras, en cambio, taciturnas.

"No me dejes tú también, Levi" le había pedido la castaña en sollozos una de esas veces que se encontraba consolándola tras haber descubierto la tristeza en sus ojos, él le respondió apretándola en un abrazo y susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de él, al parecer una de esas bestias se había tropezado. Perfecto, eso le daría una pequeña ventaja, pensó; cuan equivocado estaba. Aquel titán comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, como si de un caballo se tratase, sin darse cuenta ya lo había alcanzado.

Mierda, pensó para sí, no quería y no podía dejar a Hanji. ¿Quién escucharía sus nuevos descubrimientos?¿Quién la alentaría a seguir con sus investigaciones?¿Quién le recordaría que era necesario ducharse y dormir?¿Quién la acompañaría a ver el mundo?¿Quién le daría calor en las noches de invierno?...¿quién la comprendería y la amaría como él?

Luchó para no ser atrapado por aquella cosa, no podía abandonarla, no tras haberla visto llorar tantas perdidas y menos aun sabiendo que ni en ese mundo ni en ninguno habría nadie que la amara más de lo que él lo hacía.

Tantas veces le habían dicho que era el más fuerte, la salvación de la humanidad, sin embargo ser el más fuerte no lo hacía inmune al dolor ni mucho menos invencible.

En un movimiento inesperado aquel extraño titán lo atrapó para seguidamente lanzarlo contra el suelo. Sintió sus costillas crujir, sabía que no podría volver a levantarse, entonces por qué estaba intentándolo. Conocía la respuesta: no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Más de esos seres inhumanos se acercaron pero lo ignoraron. El que lo había dejado en las condiciones en las que se hallaba también se había ido como sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca.

¿Era este el momento en el que se suponía debía rendirse? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que deseaba verla una última vez.

Miró hacia el cielo apreciando su belleza.

Su excéntrica cuatro ojos, la mujer que le había ayudado a ver luz en un lugar en lo que todo parecía oscuro. La había proclamado su cielo, ella era su lugar de paz, un lugar en donde se había atrevido a sentir y a soñar, aquel donde podía ver a las estrellas brillar, aquel que no importaba dónde siempre estaba con él.

-Siempre juntos- susurró con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos antes de expirar su último aliento.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer fanfic que escribo para fanfiction. Me encanta el LeviHan y quería darles un final feliz pero al final me decante por este un poco más triste.

Estaré aguardando con muchas ganas vuestras reviews.


End file.
